Iron Words and Melted Hearts
by LaluShipperForever146
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and everywhere you go is full of love or is it? Apparentally the case is different for a certain blue haired SolidScript mage and a tempormental Iron Dragon Slayer. When levy over hears gajeel saying he doesn't like her and never will what will she do? And what will happen when gajeel finds out she heard him? Well read and find out ;). GajeelxLevy One-Shot


_**Hey guys it's me with my second story**_

 _ **In celebration of Valentine's day**_

 _ **I'm writing a GaLe one-shot for you GaLe shippers out there.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO**_ _ **NOT**_ _ **own fairy tail. Hiro Mashima does**_

 _ **Anyway now for the story enjoy everyone ^_^**_

 _ **Iron words and melted hearts.**_

 _ **No one POV:**_

The guild was bustling about as loud and rowdy as usual but today was different for one person, a certain solid script mage with bright blue hair. Today she was going to put a stop to her misery and plan the perfect valentine's day gift for a certain Iron Dragon Slayer. Levy decided she was going to tell gajeel how she felt towards him.

Ever since he saved her from Laxus's lightning years ago she could help her little crush towards him was growing. Eventually they became friends and would never have been seen without the other unless levy was on a mission with Team Shadow Gear or he was on a mission with Panther Lily.

The bluenette was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the said dragon slayer occupying her mind at this very moment had sat in front of her and started to talk. It wasn't until he waved a hand in front of her face did he finally get her attention.

"Oi Shrimp, you listening to me?" Gajeel said. Looking up to the man with a red face as she had come to realize what she was doing. She was caught thinking of what she was going to get him for valentine's day when she came up with the perfect idea.

"Huh? Oh h-hey ga-gajeel didn't see you there. I um actually have to uh go see you later." Then just like that she rushed out of the guild with the books she had brought with her that day, leaving a confused gajeel behind.

Levy rushed to the closest book store she could find. Looking for a cookbook that might help her with her project.

 _ **Back at the guild**_

Mira had hearts in her eyes as she spotted possible couples for Valentine's day tomorrow. The thoughts of all the babies running around made her squeal with joy. She started ordering people around to help decorate the guild pairing up possible couples to help with certain things, and of course people were helping because they did not want to face the wrath of the She-demon Mirajane. The guild was looking pretty festive when they were done. Mira was looking around in approval when she noticed that gajeel looked a little down and was glaring at anything that moved even panther lily. She decided to bring a beer and try to cheer him up a bit. Wondering if he was upset that levy left earlier. It was obvious that they liked it other they were just to dense to realize it for themselves. Everyone in the guild knew just by looking at the two that they loved each other they were all waiting to see who would make the first move. Walking over to gajeel, mira saw him stiffen a little but ignored it she continued to make her way over to him.

"Hello gajeel, I saw you looking more agitated than usual is something wrong?" She asked sweetly he grunted at her greeting but didn't say anything.

"Is it something to do with a certain solid script mage?" She asked innocently smiling. He looked up and glared at her but was wary. If there was one thing about mira that was misleading it was her smile.

"Oi, it has nothin to do with shrimp." Gajeel said a bit flustered

"Really? Sure seems like it to me. I really wish you two would just get together already I can picture the babies now. Blue haired red eyed or black haired brown eyed babies. Kawaii awww you two will be great parents." She said with hearts in her eyes she can picture it now oh the babies.

Meanwhile gajeel had a look of horror on his face as he saw the reason she came over here.

"I don't know what ya talkin about I don't like the shrimp and we aren't having babies can't ya get that through that demon head of yours?" He asked obviously irritated about the topic change. Muttering to pantherlily about going home and he'll see him later he left out the guild with his hands in his pockets and his head down muttering curses to the she-demon.

Walking out of the guild in that atmosphere was helpful. He needed to clear his head and get his feelings in check. Yes, he admits he does kinda like shrimp. He likes to call her nicknames to tick her off cause she's so cute when she's angry. The way she puffs out her cheeks in annoyance and always has something quick to fire back at him. It didn't take long for him to be protective of her, he always hated when she was sad or hurt. And after the tenrou island debacle he was afraid to voice his feelings out to her in fear of losing her. Walking seemed to have cleared his head better because he was already at his home on the other side of town. Lost in his own thoughts he didn't realize that he had reached his house on. the other side of town do quickly. Walking inside and closing and locking the door, he walked to his room and went to his closet and pulled out a book off of one of the higher selves looking at it and turning it over in his hands. It was an old leather bound book of a story called _The beauty and the beast_. He wouldn't admit it but he had read the book after levy said it was her favorite and was surprised because he thought that he was the monstrous beast and she was the beauty that he could never have. The reason he has this book is because he was going to give it to levy as a birthday present but tomorrow was just as good, he could probably confess to her but it might take a lot of courage. Gajeel wasn't a coward or anything he was just worried levy would reject him. Well she does at least she knows how he'll feel. He just hopes he doesn't screw this up.

 _ **At fairy hills**_

Levy was reading a certain cookbook to help her mold the perfect chocolates for _Him_. They contain iron from her solid script with a lot of hard work and effort she finally crushed up the iron and mixed it into the batter and shaped them into little hearts. She even made a chocolate bar with iron shavings spelling his name. She couldn't wait to give them to him tomorrow at the guild. She bought chocolate at the store for everyone else it wasn't mean or anything she loved her nakama but she wanted to make something special for gajeel. Once she was done she put it in the fridge to harden and she cleaned up the mess she made in her little kitchen, then walked in her room turning on her reading light grabbing her favorite book _The beauty and the beast_ reading until she fell asleep smiling to herself.

 _ **The next day**_

Levy woke up around noon realizing she slept in she quickly rushed to the fridge to see if her chocolates turned out alright she didn't want to mess this up she was already a nervous wreck and don't need anything to go wrong today. It took a lot of courage to get her to this point she didn't want to start all over again, trying to motivate herself to go through with another scheme like this. As she pulled out the chocolates she was very grateful that they turned out ok.

With one less thing worrying her she decided to get ready for the day ahead.

After taking a quick shower she got dressed. Picking out a pink and white dress similar to her orange one. With pink ballet flats and a red headband with hearts on it. Deciding to skip any type of breakfast because of her nerves she grabbed everyone's gifts and set out for the guild at around 1 in the afternoon arriving 20 minutes later to Fairy Tail. Walking in I recognized one voice which was louder than the others Gajeel's

"CAN'T YA GET THIS THROUGH ALL OF YOUR HEADS THAT I DON'T LIKE SHRIMP AND I NEVER WILL!" His voice rang out I stopped smiling and looked down hiding my disappointment. My bangs that I left down for today were covering my eyes.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way because I would never like a jerk like you anyway. Anyway I'm kind enough to give everyone valentines gifts even jerks like you so here."

I shoved his homemade valentine at him and passed out the others to everyone else. Calling out to Lucy, Mira and my team saying I'll catch up with them later and walked out of the guild.

Once I was out I couldn't hold back the tears but I could hold back the sobs as I walked to the only safe place I could think of at the moment other than my first two homes fairy hills and fairy tail.

I walked straight to the library and walked around everywhere in case he tried to find me withing then place then when I was done I walked to my secret hiding place the librarian let me use when I found it. They let me have the key so only I can't get in. Once I was in I fell on one if the bean bags I had set up in there and cried my eyes out.

Why did it have to be him of all people? Why couldn't I like someone else? Even after that whole thing I couldn't be mad at him. He was just telling the truth of how he felt, it's not his fault it's mine for thinking we could possibly become more than friends. I'm the stupid one who went and fell in love. _Wait in love? Is that how I feel, I mean I knew that me just liking wasn't enough to explain my feelings about him but could I really be in love with the idiot? The answer is yes, yes I actually am in love with that metal loving moron. I should've known but I didn't well it's too late to anything now. The damage is done, this might be the worst Valentine's day ever._

 _ **At the guild**_

 _ **Gajeel's POV:**_

I walked into the guild around 11:45 with lily thinking shrimp was going to be there already there with everyone else and I could just hand her her present and confess. But as always it was that clear cut as I thought it would be. She wasn't even at the guild yet when I looked around. I guess I have to wait.

Ordering a beer with my usual meal and a bowl of kiwis for lily from mirajane I sat down at our usual table in the back of the place and looked around at my surroundings. While lily flew off towards the rest of the exceeds

Taking it all in it was in my opinion too pink. Everywhere there was pink, red and white you couldn't look anywhere with seeing those colors.

Balloons of red, pink, and white even where on the ceiling along with streamers hanging from the rafters and heart decorations everywhere.

In the middle of each table there were those little heart candies that said stuff along the lines of _Be Mine Valentine_ or _I Love You._ In all it was like baby cupid threw up and covered the place in lovey dovey stuff.

After a few minutes the she-demon brought out my food and walked over to lily to give him his. I ate my food in silence and paid for it. Normally after I was done eating I would get into a fight with salamander but today I just wasn't feeling it. And to make matters worse levy still wasn't here yet it was going on noon and no sign of her. So I just decided to sit the broodingly waiting for her to show up.

An hour and some time later Mira decided she wanted pester me again about me and levy. bunnygirl and the drunk decided to join the "fun" teasing me and stuff about shrimp. I couldn't do anything but deny I had a crush on her. _Deny, deny, deny_ that was all that was going on in my head as I shouted

"CAN'T YA GET THIS THROUGH YOU HEAD THAT I DON'T LIKE SHRIMP AND I NEVER WILL!" It got deadly quiet after I said that and I soon learned why when a new scent hit me it was levy's. I turned around and there she was she looked so pretty but I could tell she was upset her bangs were covering her eyes so I couldn't look at them _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Just fuck she heard and now she must hate me. I wouldn't blame her I hate me right now. I could only stand in shock as she said her next words_

"Well I'm glad you feel that way because I would never like a jerk like you anyway. Anyway I'm kind enough to give everyone valentines gifts even jerks like you so here." she shoved a valentine gift box at me then passed the rest of them out shen walked away. I stood there trying to figure out what the hell just happened. This is all She-demon, Bunny Girl, and the Drunk's fault for making me say it but It was my fault for telling a lie and not noticing shrimp as she enter the guild. God i'm so stupid. I tried to go after her but the three women stopped me and told me to leave her alone for a while. Jet and Droy kept sending me death glares stating clearing that they hated what I just did to levy, and hated more than they originally did. Not that I cared I didn't give two shits about whether they liked me or not I just cared about levy and I hoped she would be okay I needed a way to escape without being noticed so I could go find her.

I did that for an hour and when they weren't looking sneaked out and went looking for her. I followed her scent to the library _Of course she would be here I just hope she is okay. God why didn't I realize sooner that she was there. Damn it._ As I walked in the library her scent was everywhere and I couldn't pinpoint where her scent was the strongest so I had to look everywhere. I couldn't find her anywhere so I just sat down in a dark corner in a chair with my head in my hands. I don't know how long I sat there but I could tell the sun was setting. just as I was about to leave a small movement and a flash of blue hair caught my eye. I immediately followed it and saw her catching up to her quickly I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me in a hug. I don't know why I did it, but it seemed right.

 _ **Levy's POV:**_

At first when I felt someone grab my wrist I was scared and then I was pulled into a hug at first I was stiff until I caught the familiar scent of metal and relaxed. Why did he come after me? I don't understand. We stood like that for sometime until I broke away not looking at him.

"Why?" I asked

"Huh? What do you mean why?" he asked

"Why did you come after me?" I said still not looking at him

"I came because I was worried about you. What I said back there at the guild was because your girl friends were pestering me and I didn't want them to tell you how I really felt. I felt pressured so I denied it, and after I found out you were there I froze I screwed up again. I hurt you again after I promised I wouldn't. I'm sorry the truth is that I love you lev and I never want to lose you. I'm not a man of many words but I think I said a hell of a lot." He finished I turned to him and saw a light pink dusting his cheeks. I was speechless what was I supposed to say after that. I didn't know what to do so I did the next best thing.

I pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him. yeah I know pretty brave of me to say the least but I couldn't believe what I had done so after a few seconds I let him go and said

"I love you too, ya big metalhead."

"Gihi I was hoping it was something like that." and the he pulled me back close to him and kissed me gently nipping my bottom lip I gasp and he slid his tongue in the kiss was so sweet and then it was full of passion and longing eventually we had to break apart for you know oxygen because apparently we need it to breathe. Breaking apart he leaned his forehead against mine.

" I didn't get the chance to give you your present I was saving it for your birthday but now is just a good time as any." He pulled away much to my disappointment and then pulled out a really old book and handed to me.

" _Beauty and the Beast?_ This is the best present ever thank you" I jump on him and hugged him as we fell to the floor and laughed. He sat us up sitting me on his lap. We were still on the dusty library floor but at this point neither of us were caring

"Did you like the chocolates I made you?" I asked

"I never got a chance to eat them yet shrimp gihi" He responded I pouted at the nickname and he laughed again

 _God he is adorable when he laughs._

"Lev?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my girl? Forever and Always?" he asked _He just asked me to be his girl_

"Of Course you big lug" I said "Forever and Always" I repeated his words.

"Good because I'm never gonna give you up to anyone you're mine forever. You were from the start. I love ya shrimp" and we kissed again.

"You wanna go to the guild?" I asked

"Nah, I want to spend the rest of the day with my girl, come on let's go home." He said letting me get up then getting up himself. Dusting himself off then grabbing my hand we walked out of the library only to see the whole guild out there. Embarrassed I tucked myself into Gajeel's side while he was laughing.

"Guess we're not going to be a secret anymore" He said then he pulled me from his side and kissed me in front of everyone. I could hear Jet and Droy crying, whispering among some of guild members, and whoops and cheers, but I didn't care I was living in the moment as they would say. So I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Breaking away because again you know oxygen and smiled at each other. I noticed lily had a familiar box as he flew over and handed to gajeel. We said goodbye to our friends and made our way home.

When we got to gajeel's house I went straight to his couch and layed down until he came over lifting me to make me sit up then laying me on his lap. It was nice to relax like this with him. Lily didn't come home with us and decided to stay with the guild as they made their way back to fairy tail.

"Did you taste the chocolates yet? I made them specially for you" I asked

"I'm about to now gihi" he said as he pulled out the box with his treat in it. watching him take a bite his eyes widened in shock

"Shrimp is that what I think it is in the chocolates?"

"Yep, and made with the best iron as it was my solid script" I said winking up at him

"God, you're amazing. I love you Shrimp." he said laughing i'm happy that he liked them I was worried that I didn't do a good job, but hearing that made me extremely happy.

"I Love You Too Gajeel"

After a couple of hours of talking and kissing and just enjoying each other's company we fell asleep on the couch in each other's embrace I couldn't have been happier on how today turned out.

 _ **So what was your opinion was it too mushy or was it good?**_

 _ **I wanna hear your take on this**_

 _ **I think Gajeel was a little OOC just a smidge but I couldn't help myself**_

 _ **Sorry guys ;)**_

 _ **Well I'll be updating I'm Stronger Than You Think later this week**_

 _ **Thanks for reading guys I really appreciate it :D**_

 _ **~LaLuShipperForever146**_


End file.
